


Catching Leaves

by Coffeebookboy



Series: Warmups and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Mention of the dwarves, The Shire, Young Frodo Baggins, a ridiculous headcanon, silly little traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: "The party tree was so important in Frodo’s childhood that he couldn’t imagine The Shire without it."I know that the Party Tree was likely there long before Bilbo's Journey. But what if his acorn really was to become the Party Tree. I like to think of Bilbo being a sentimental old man with odd habits that became immensely important to Frodo growing up. This is about one of them.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins
Series: Warmups and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Catching Leaves

The party tree was so important in Frodo’s childhood that he couldn’t imagine The Shire without it. The first fallen leaf as the weather cooled was an intimate moment to witness. Bilbo tried to always keep the first fallen leaf. He would mail it to one of his companions from his adventure. Frodo never understood this process, but Bilbo went through such great lengths to obtain the first leaf, it was admirable. 

One year, it had been particularly windy, so Bilbo and Frodo had slept under the tree that night. Funnily enough, it didn’t fall until morning. As he and Frodo sat up sleepily and looked around, a gust of wind knocked down several at once. 

Undiscouraged, Bilbo set his eyes upon one of them and pursued it down the hill and through someone’s back garden. Frodo had taken up the chase, just a faunt at the time and had no trouble keeping an eye on it as he took off running. He ended up catching it just before it was taken over a stream he dared not cross, the wind was so vicious that day. 

When he presented the leaf to Bilbo, his hair ruffled and his skin flushed, Frodo had received immense praise for the silly task. He’d been so out of breath that the world spun and his uncle had quickly made him tea and told him to set himself down. They had caused such a ruckus in their pursuit, that the Gamgees came knocking asking what all the fuss had been about. 

Bilbo dismissed their concerns and resigned himself to being known as a superstitious old man, as long as he had his little ceremonies and Frodo enjoyed them.


End file.
